Love
by hikari akemi
Summary: Yami begin a little scared of doing it, Yugi waits for him. And smiles when Yami said that he was ready
1. Love for each other

Hiya all! Here's a new story, well it's my first story that I publish here.

A boy was covering himself blushing darkly as he saw his boyfriend coming up to him. Then gasped when he was pulled by the arm and pulled into a kiss.

"Yugi…" the boy called blushing separating from the kiss while looking at him.

"Yami...you're so beautiful" he said while laying Yami on the bed and spreading his legs, settling himself between them.

Yami yelped when he felt Yugi lick his neck, then he felt two arms lift his shirt above his chest.

Yugi went down and started to kiss his neck, then looked up and saw Yami trembling; he smiled and went to him. "I'm sorry, we can wait until you feel comfortable doing this" he said kissing Yami, who hugged him and snuggled in his chest.

The next day

They woke up, Yami sleeping on Yugi's chest. "I'll be preparing breakfast" Yami said smiling kissing Yugi on the lips.

Yugi smiled and nodded, and saw Yami go to the kitchen.

When he got down he found Yami cooking, he smiled and came behind him and hugged him.

Yami smiled and giggled, then tried to grab a dish, but couldn't as he was short, Yugi chuckled and gave him the plate as he was more taller than him.

"Thank you" Yami said smiling.

After eating they washed the dishes and went to the coach and watched a movie snuggling each other.

That's for now, tell me what you think, if you want me to continue it.

Bye bye!


	2. Scared

**Hiya all! Here I came with another chapter for this story,**

They jumped when they heard a knock on the door, "I'll answer, I'll be back" Yugi said, standing up and answer the door

"Yugi! It's Jonouchi! May I come in?" He asked.

Yugi nodded and opened the door, letting him in; and closed the door.

"You can go to the living room, Yami is in there" Yugi said going to the kitchen for water.

Jonouchi came to the living room and smiled when he saw Yami sitting on the coach, he walked to him and greeted him

Yami greeted him back and smiled but gasped when Jono pulled him to his lap "Jonouchi-kun!?"

Then gasped when arms wrapped around him, he put his hand on his chest and tried to pull away.

"P-please let me go, I don't like I-it" Yami said pushing away

"I just want to hug you" Jono said, but Yami trembled "I know that, b-but not I-n this way"

Yami started to panic and struggled in his arms. Yugi came and frowned when he saw Yami panicking "Jono! Let him go!" He yelled

"Sorry bud! I didn't that he would panic!" Jono said putting Yami on the coach, then got up and looked at him.

"He's not used to be in someone's lap, he only stays with me; you know that he's very shy with people" Yugi said looking at Jono while sitting on the couch next to Yami, who immediately jumped on him snuggling in his chest.

Jono nodded "By the way, I was gonna ask you if you wanted to come to the park with the rest, next week and I'm sorry" Jono said.

Yugi nodded while Yami yawned but nodded as well.

After some time, Jono had to go, he said goodbye leaving Yugi and Yami alone.

"You're really sleepy today" Yugi said playfully smiling, while Yami pouted "I don't know why" he said softly, but smiled and tackled Yugi playfully and giggled.

Yugi smirked and lifted him up, making Yami gasp and blush "Y-Yugi?" Then he kissed Yami on the lips and smiled when the kiss was returned.

They separated from the when they needed air, Yami was blushing darkly, but even more when he felt a hand on his butt.

"Sshh calm down, I'm not gonna do anything" Yugi said softly; Yami trembled and nodded.

Yugi smiled and hugged him tightly "I love you" Yami blushed and smiled as well "me too"

"Uh can we go to the park?" Yami asked shyly, Yugi chuckled and nodded.

They got dressed and left the house, Yami clinging on Yugi as he was a little scared of people.

 **That's for now, tell me what do you think, and also hope that you enjoyed it.**

 **Bye bye**!


	3. Park and scared

Yay! Here I came back with another chapter for the story!! Sorry for the waiting, I had school and needed to do other things hehe

Hope that you enjoy the chapter!

Yugi smiled and held Yami tightly; when they arrived to the park, they walked around, then Yugi sat on a bench and sat down, pulling Yami to his lap.

Yami gasped and blushed, he hugged him by the neck smiling, looking up at him, Yugi grabbed his chin and kissed him in the lips, Yami kissed back shyly. Separating when they needed air.

Yami sighed and saw the swings, Yugi chuckled and took him there, starting to push him, the younger one giggled as he went more higher than before.

Yugi saw Yami giggling and smiled, then stopped the swing making Yami pout "Why did you stop it?" He asked softly looking at him

"Want something to eat?" Yugi asked softly, Yami think for a while and nodded softly.

While they were walking, there was a lot of people around, Yami got scared and whimpered, not liking to be near of them. Crying as he felt someone grab his arm "let go!! Please!!!" He cried as he struggled.

"Yami, babe it's me" Yugi said softly pulling him to his chest.

Yami looked up and whimpered, clinging on him, hiding his face in Yugi's chest scared "I'm sorry!! I-I can't f-forget-" he was interrupted as Yugi kissed his forehead. "I know Yami, I'll make sure that that doesn't happen again" he said softly, tightening his hug around Yami.

I know it was too short the chapter, also tell me what do you think, if you liked it, next chapter will have a flashback hehe


	4. The past part 1

Hiya all! Here I came with a new chapter for the story!! Hope that you enjoy the chapter

Flashback

A 10 year old Yami ran around the streets, trying to get away from the group of men.

When he looked back and saw none of them, he stopped, thinking that he got the far enough from them. But unfortunately, he was picked up roughly, he cried and struggled.

"Let go!! I don't want!!" Yami cried as one of the men grabbed his hair "shut up! We are going back to finish the experiment that we are making!!!" The man yelled making Yami flinch and struggle even more.

When they got back to the lab, they sat Yami on a capsule and left them there closing it, Yami stood up and saw that they still needed to finish.

After some time

Yami saw the man smirking as he put the tube with a liquid, putting it inside the machine where Yami's capsule was.

When they turned on the capsule, Yami sobbed, as they thought that everything was working they smirked but stopped as one of the objects exploded making the capsule stop and put everything in fire. They gasped and started to ran away, leaving Yami behind.

As Yami saw the capsule open, he got out of it falling roughly on the floor, he whimpered and weakly he got up, then started to run coughing, but got worse as he didn't find a way to get out.

Then when he fell to the floor coughing roughly he heard an adult's voice, he wanted to go there but couldn't as he couldn't stand on his own.

When the man was looking for someone around, he saw a little kid on the floor breathing slowly, he quickly ran there and picked him up, seeing him cough more he got back to the place where he came from.

Yami panted and looked around, finding himself out of the lab and on the man's arms and was placed in a stretcher.

The man got in the ambulance with him and as well as his son, who sat on the other side.

Then they felt the ambulance start and got to the hospital.

After 4 hours in the hospital

The man and his son, were waiting for the doctor, the man' son, Yugi a 12 year old kid, was looking around. Then he saw the doctor come.

"How is the little one?" Yugi's father asked standing up as well as Yugi.

"He's alright, he's sleeping right now, we've clean him already, also...are you his family?" The doctor asked

Yugi's father shook his head, the doctor sighed and asked him to come with him, father let Yugi stay with Yami.

Yami was sleeping and snuggling into the pillows, then he slowly opened his eyes, he yawned and sat up whimpering. He looked around and when he saw Yugi he gasped and backed away

"Hi! My name is Yugi! I'm not going to hurt you" he said softly to Yami, who tilted his and looked at him.

"How did end up there? You were on a lab that was on fire" Yugi asked sitting on a chair; Yami looked down and sobbed making Yugi panic "I-I'm sorry!! I didn't want to make you cry!!!" Yugi said getting on the bed hugging Yami tightly.

Yami looked up and snuggled in his chest, he shivered and yawned falling asleep. Yugi smiled and hold him tightly.

Then Yugi yawned and laid down with Yami in his arms falling asleep as well.

After 40 minutes

Yugi's father came to the room, smiling as he saw Yugi and Yami sleeping peacefully, he sat on a chair next to them and waited for them to wake up.

Yami woke up and looked up seeing Yugi holding him. When he sat up he saw Yugi's father, he tilted his head and shyly put a hand on his head, waking him up.

"Hi, how are you feeling now?" He asked to Yami, who cling on Yugi hiding from him.

Yugi woke up and sat up, Yami trembled and cling on him. "Are we going now?" Yugi asked sleepy, Yugi's father chuckled and nodded, while Yami looked down.

"You can come with us little one" Yugi's father said softly, Yami gasped and looked down, Yugi noticed this "you'll be staying with me" he said softly, Yami felt protected with him, he shyly nodded and cling on him.

Then the doctor came "he'll need to stay here for a couple of days, as he still needs to recover from the fire and the wounds" he said looking at them.

They nodded while Yami trembled, not wanting to be alone. "Don't leave me!!" Yami cried clinging on Yugi, holding onto him tightly "please!!!" He pleaded crying even more.

Yugi got worried as he saw Yami's reaction "ssh calm down, we are not going to leave you alone" he said softly kissing his head.

This is a part of the flashback, it'll continue after...uh I don't know exactly, but I'll let you know in the next chapter. Also I would like to know what do you think of the chapter if you liked the chapter.

Bye bye!


	5. The past part 2 and love

Hiya all! Here I came with a new chapter for the story, here will be like more or less how they met each other, maybe on the next chapter will explain why is Yami so shy (not sure if it would be like that but want to tell you how more or less it will be)

Hope that you enjoy!

Yami was panting and crying, he was alone on a bed, it's been over an year that he was with them.

A few minutes ago, two men came to his room, taking blood from him to make the experiment. After that, the left him alone.

Hours passed, and the man came with a little food, he took the kid and sat him on his lap, Yami whimpered as he hold onto the arms that was wrapped around his waist.

Then man smirked and hold in front of him a spoon of food, Yami struggled but stopped as he felt that the arm will go lower…

Yami ate the food, the man smirked and hold him tightly. The kid whimpered and when he finished he leaned down on the man's chest. He didn't want to but he had to.

"Let's go downstairs, we'll need to finish what we were doing" the man said picking him up. Yami didn't answer but nodded trembling.

When they got downstairs, he put Yami on the table. The other man came to him and stayed near of him.

Yami gasped when he felt someone pull his hair, he looked up and whimpered "look for the things that are outside" the man said as he put something around Yami's neck.

When Yami ran to the things, he bumped into someone—

Yami trembled and cling on Yugi whimpering "Yami babe, calm down, everything will be okay" Yugi said softly holding him tightly.

"B-But I-" he was interrupted as Yugi kissed his lips, he blushed darkly and wrapped his arms around Yugi's neck, kissing back shyly.

"Everything will be okay" Yugi said breaking the kiss, Yami nodded and snuggled in his chest.

"We'll go to buy the things in a couple of minutes okay? Let's go to the house and then let's go to buy the things" Yugi said softly, holding Yami tightly. Yami nodded and smiled shyly.

When they arrived to their house after 10 minutes, Yugi put Yami on the bed, then got in top of him, making the little one blush brightly "Y-Yugi?" He called as he looked at him tilting his head, by doing this, Yugi leaned on his neck, making Yami shiver and gasp as he felt Yugi's breath.

That's for now, I kinda confuse some things, but I tried not to make it so confusing, if you didn't understand the change the suddenly change, you can PM me to ask anything about the story.

Also I would like to know what do you you think of the chapter, if you liked it and enjoy it.

Bye bye!


	6. Don’t think about that

Hiya all! Here I came with a new chapter! Yay!

Hope that you enjoy!

Yugi looked at him smiling softly, then placed a hand on Yami's cheek as he saw him think about it "Yami stop thinking about it, remember that they are death now" he said softly.

Yami smiled softly and nodded as he remembered that "I-I love you" he said shyly, Yugi smiled and kissed his forehead. "Me too Yami"

They hugged each other, and then kissed, Yami trembled and shivered, Yugi looked at him

"You know that we can wait my love, until you sure about it" he said softl. Yami blushed and nodded "I want t-to but I'm kinda nervous about d-doing it" he said shyly blushing more.

Yay! I would like to know what do you think about this chapter if you enjoy it and liked it


	7. Love you with my heart

Hiya all! Here I came with a new chapter! Yay!

Hope that you enjoy!

Yugi smiled softly and chuckled softly "I know that you're nervous but-" he couldn't continue as Yami kissed him in the lips. Yugi kissed back and wrapped his arms around his lover.

Yami blushed brightly and looked at him

"I-I want to do it...b-but please be gentle.." he pleaded, Yugi nodded and kissed his forehead.

Yugi slowly started take off Yami's clothes while kissing his shoulder, Yami moaned and cling on him. Then Yugi unzipped his own pants, positioning himself at Yami's entrance.

The little one cried as he arched his back. Yugi thrusted all his member and panted

"Y-you're so tight" he said in Yami's ear making him bush even more.

After a couple of minutes, Yami let Yugi move, crying in pleasure as he kissed him. Yugi licked his neck while thrusting, each time he speed up making Yami moan loudly.

Yugi kept on thrusting on the sweet spot, until he felt himself come, Yami came between their chest. Then Yugi came inside of him moaning, he held Yami to his chest, as he laid down next to him.

Yami panted blushing as he felt Yugi pull out, the taller one kissed him, Yami kissed back happily.

"I love you" Yami said hugging him

"Me too" Yugi said hugging back.

Both of them fell asleep, happy that they were both together, comfortable in each of his arms.

This is the final of the story, I would like to to know what do you think of the chapter, if you enjoyed it and liked it


	8. Author’s notes

Hiya all!

The story is finished, but I was thinking about making a prequel of the story, showing how they met each other more with more details as it was kinda explained in the flashbacks.

And also a sequel to this story.

I would like to know what do you think about it, on the comments, or PM me, and also if you enjoyed the story

Bye bye!


End file.
